powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Typeface
'Typeface'https://www.powerrangersnow.com/power-rangers-super-ninja-steel-fall-episode-details/ was a robotic keyboard/virus-themed contestant in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Character History Typeface was sent by Madame Odius to disable the Ninja Steel Rangers' weapons via a computer virus. He first encounters the Red Ranger and a young girl named Emma and after the formal left he fights Brody after he morpths one on one before the Yellow, Blue, Pink, White and Black Rangers have arrived. He then summoned Basher Bots and battled the Red Ranger, but was kicked away by the Gold Ranger and was overwhemed by his strength, Typface was then forced to retreated after he was blasted by Levi's Rockstorm Blast. He later returned with Badonna and some Basher Bots and encounters all six of the Rangers. He fought Levi and Preston while Badonna and the Basher Bots took on the others. Typeface was easy able to overwheml the Gold and Blue Rangers with ease. Even though Badonna was takrn down by the Hyper Arrow Blast, he was able to infect Preston's Power Star after taking him down to the ground and then left to come back later after he was kicked by the Gold Ranger. When he comes back in the Industrial Quarter and encounters all six of the Rangers again, the Rangers tried to fight him with thier Element Star; Ninja Fire Attack but the virus has rendered them useless. He blasted them down with his Eye Laser atatck, and thier Ninja Blasters also failed and he blasted them down with his Eye Laser attack again. Unfoutunately for him Emma fixed the weapons and Power Stars and they blasted Typeface down with the Ninja Blaster Whiplash which also destroyed his virus gun. A short fight then broke out, ending with Calvin energy slashing Typeface down. Typeface tried to fire energy lasers at them from his hands but it had no effect as Cal deflected the blasts with thier Ninja Star Blades. Typeface was then destroyed by the Ninja Blasters and Rockstorm Guitar using a variant of tier Ninja Blaster Final Attack. Cosmo Royale made Typeface grow and the Rangers summoned the Blaze Zords and form the Ninja Blaze Megazord to take on Typeface. Typeface continually used his space key to teleport around, either dodging or at one point attacking the NInja Blaze Megazord. Unfourtunately for him, Brody summoned the Astro Zord which held him up in the placein place long enough for them to destroy him once and for all with the Ninja Blaze Megazord's Ranger Blast Final Attack. In his final moments, Typeface cursed not having cloned himself before plumetting to the ground and his death. Personality Typeface's personality could be considered similar to Hacktrack. Powers and Abilities * 'Super Strength: '''Typeface was quite strong, being able to easy overpower both the Blue and Gold Rangers with ease and knock Preston to the ground with just three kicks. * '''Basher Bot Summoning: '''Typeface can summon an army of Basher Bots to aid him in combat. * '''Space Key Teleprtation: '''When giant, He can press the space key and it lets him move around. * '''Eye Lasers: '''Typeface's main attack. He can fire red colored energy lasers from the two eyes on the space key which cause small explosions. After the Element Stars failed, this was powerful enough to take down all six Rangers and then again after the Rangers' Ninja Blasters failed. He could even perform this attack while spinning around on the spot. ** '''Hand Lasers: '''After Calvin knocked him down, Typeface tried to wipe out the Rangers with energy from his hands. This was energy that he extracted from his eyes and is possibly his strongest attack as this was his last ditch attempt to destroy the Rangers. Arsenal *'Space Key Gauntents: 'Typeface posses a set of gauntlets shaped like Space Keys from a computer or laptop, which can be used in conbat to block his enemies' attacks. *'Fists: 'Typeface can also fight with his fists. *'Virus Gun: '''Given to him by Madame Odius. Typeface used a gun to infect the Rangers weapons and arsenal, rendering the Element Stars useless and make the Ninja Blaster Whiplash revert back into the weapons. This weapon itself was ruined by the Ninja Blaster Whiplash attack and discarded with it's fate from then onwards unknown. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Typeface is portrayed by Andy Faulkner. Notes *Typeface was originally planned to be voiced by Jeff Szusterman before Faulkner was given the role. *Typeface's counterparts' entire video game plot was removed because it involved mainly Japanese kids and unmorphed Ninningers (especially Nagi, Calvin's counterpart). Additionally, the way he was knocked out of the game was unmorphed Nagi using the Nexus Super Star and Superstar Blade together to energy slash them all out of it. **Typeface was not originally killed by the combined Rockstorm Guitar and Ninja Blaster combo but instead by the Superstar Blade and Ninja Nexus Star. This was removed because said Power Star had yet to be introduced in Power Rangers whereas it was a massive plot element in the original Japanese series. **His video game plot however was used in the episode Game Plan with Game Goblin as the main villain. *Typeface is quite similar to Hacktrack from the previous season: **Both are technology themed contestents. **Both monsters are themed after an electronic devise (Hacktrack: Satalight.Typeface: Computer/Laptop) **Both use the Rangers' technology to their own advantage (Hacktrack: The Pink Ranger's cloning devise, Typeface: The Blue Ranger's Ninja Sword). **Both have the ability to teleport. **Both monsters have two differint energy pojectile-type abilities (Hacktrack: Lighting Beams and Energy Rings, Typeface: Eye Laser and Hand Lasers. **And finally the Rangers destroy both monsters with help from the Astro Zord. ***Depite their similaritys, Hacktrack and Typeface are both oposite is many ways. ****Hacktrak is a monster based off of a devise seem in space and is colored primary blue, he fights the Rangers in space and fights the comabation Megazord, he can also fly and most of his pojectle abilities comes from his club. ****Typeface on the other hand is monster based off of an electronic seen on Earth, he fights the Rangers in Earth and fights a single Megazord, tho Typeface lacks the ability to fly he has pojectiles of his own and needs no weapon. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Eye Themed Villain Category:Yokai Themed Villains